memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DiceRoll1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "E. Hamboyan" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 17:07, January 12, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "Rick Berman" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 15:28, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Nitpicks Note that some of the stuff you've been adding to TAS episode background sections are classic examples of nitpicks - and nitpicks happen to be beyond the scope for this project. I haven't the time to completely look it over right now, but I imagine many if not most of the notes you added will have to be removed again. -- Capricorn (talk) 15:03, February 8, 2019 (UTC) File uploads Please review our file use policy before you upload any more images. For the last two you've uploaded, you completely failed on the naming, describing, linking, citing, copyright tagging, and categorization of the image. The naming this, really, is the worst part, just briefly name what you see, don't add frivolous episode information, that goes in the written file description. Thanks. --Alan (talk) 00:52, February 9, 2019 (UTC)